


SSB: TAS episode 10: Pichu's Friend

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [10]
Category: Coco (2017), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Character Death, Death, Demon Summoning, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Original Character Death(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Pichu the baby mouse pokemon is nothing just a 7-year-old mouse. He wanted to be the-cool-kid so he went to summon someone from the dead, but instead summon the famous musician, Ernesto de la Cruz.Pichu's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game or Ernesto de la Cruz, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 10: Pichu's Friend

It was not a great day for me, there is nothing for me to do. I walked down the hall while looking sad.

The reason why I'm sad is because earlier today, I got beat up by Jr. because I broke one of his video games by stomping on it. right now, Jr. is getting beat up by Meta Knight and Kirby.

As I was about to reach my room, something went in my head, 'Why am I the only one who gets beat up? I have my friends, but they get beat up as well, so why not I summoned a guardian angel from the underworld! Yeah, that what I show do, so it can protect me and my friends from getting our asses kicked!' I thought.

I went inside the summon room, (yes we have a summon room so one of us can tell the dead), and lock the door, so no one gets in.

I flick the lights and the room shows books, more books, a cross, the devils' symbol, and more books.

The reason why we have so many books, it's because, a lot of people had to read the books to get the summon right, if not, well, let's say um? You're doomed.

I looked into the shelves to find a very good book, and I found one, it is by a Mexican person.

I don't know anything about Spanish, which sucks, Spanish is one of my favourite languages.

I opened the book and got the devils' symbol ready I looked a page to say, I did find one, but the rest of it was ripped out.

Don't worry, I actually remember the lines of this page before it got ripped out.

As I said the lines, the symbol was starting to glow, as I keep on saying the lines, it glows more.

The lines I was saying is like this, 'Dear god, dear god, please summon someone from the dead so our lives can be safe, forever.'

The symbol is glowing so bright, I could barely see anything, I was about to stop when a big flash of red beam appeared, I cover my eyes so I don't get blind.

As the beam goes away, there was a big figure, as the figure stepped out of the shadows, it revealed to be a skeleton as a musician? What the heck? I wanted a guardian angel, not a skeleton musician!

The figure looked at me. "Hola mi amigo, mi nombre es Ernesto de la Cruz, pero pedis llamarme Cruz."

I don't know what he is saying but I can tell it's Spanish because of the amigo word. 

he frowned and say it in English, " Hello my friend, my name is Ernesto de la Cruz, but you can call me Cruz."

I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers but hey, I summon this Cruz thing. 

I spoke, "Hey! My name is Pichu!" Sounding happy.

Cruz smiled. "Pichu, what a lovely name, I like it- no-I love it!"

I giggled. "So your name is Ernesto de la Cruz? Right?" 

He nodded. "Well you can call me Cruz if you like, I don't mind using my full name, now I got a question."

"What is it, Mr. Cruz?" I said sounding cute as hell.

Cruz responded, "The question is... WHERE AM I!? THIS ISN'T LAND OF THE DEAD! WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?"

He was about to yell more when I heard a voice said, "Hey? Who was yelling?"

Ah crap, I know that voice, it was Mr. Game & Watch.

I pushed Cruz behind the bookshelves and he said, "What the hell are you doing Pichu?"

I cover his mouth, Game & Watch kicked the door opened. I just locked it a while ago, how did he do that? 

Game & Watch looked around the room. "I thought I heard yelling in here?" Then a second later he left the room.

Cruz and I left the shelves.

"That was a close one mouse, you almost got us caught that um? Weird looking human thing." said Cruz.

"That was Game & Watch, Cruz." I said.

Cruz looked at me. "Game & Watch? What kind of name is that?"

"Trust me, there are many weird names here in Smash Bros." I said.

"S-Smash Bros? Is this the place am in?" said Cruz. 

I nodded. 

"Wow, so, why are we here in this room, let's explore the place already!" 

I stopped him from going anywhere. "Wait! If they see you, they will kill ya!"

"Who they you say?" Said Cruz.

"We have bosses here and guards known as Smashers," I said.

He looked surprised. "sucks, is there a way to explore the place while no one sees me?"

An idea pop on my head.

I took a huge black blanket and covered Cruz.

"What the heck Pichu, how am I going to explore Smash Bros?" Said Cruz.

I gave him a 'this will disguised you' face.

"Oh I get it, so no one sees me, right?" Cruz said.

I nodded and pushed him, He stays still like he was an actual statue! I and Cruz went out of the summoning room.

We passed by a few Smashers. I don't really know most of them because, if you didn't know, I was here for a month before Kirby came here.

So for the whole month, I was taken care of by the Ice Climbers, you see, my grandparents died in a burning building, and my parents are both in a coma.

I wonder if they died already? I heard comas last for 5 weeks and it passed 5 weeks, my parents should be awake by now.

I should head to my room, it is the only place where no one is at. There is a faster way to get to my room, I just had to find a secret shortcut.

Yes, I have a secret shortcut, I didn't tell anyone about it because it wouldn't be a secret. 

I pushed Cruz to the shortcut. 

Cruz peeked from the blanket. "Where are we going Pichu?" 

"You'll see Cruz." I said.

I and Cruz made it to the shortcut, it was on the wall, I did the code to the shortcut the door opened and I pushed Cruz inside.

The halls inside the shortcut were dirty, due to that it wasn't used for a very long time, so it is mine now. 

I discovered it when my 6-days here in smash bros, luckily I know where to go, there are 5 pathways to get to the rooms.

I choose the third path, that is the way to the rooms, the others head to the bathrooms, the rooftops, the grassland, and the living room. 

As I pushed Cruz through the halls, I found buttons on the stone walls, I put buttons on the wall so I can get to the rooms faster instead of using the stairs.

I press room number 19, that's the room I stayed at, as the stoned door opened slowly, it shows the front of my room door. 

"Now, when we get in my room, you had to be very quiet, my room is right next to Dr. Mario's room and he is asleep and he hated to be disturbed by sounds when he is asleep," I told him.

Cruz nodded.

I opened my room door and the next thing, I saw was my friends, they were all around my room. I think they were searching for me when that incident happened with me and Jr.

I was about to hide Cruz on the side of my door wall when Kirby saw me and Cruz. "Guys, I found Pichu!"

They turned around to face me. 

Nana said, "There you are Pichu! Where were you?! We were looking everywhere for ya!"

"Luckily I and Meta Knight beat the living shit out of him." Kirby said while smiling.

"Plus, what's inside the black blanket Pichu? Is it for us?" Said Ness.

I shook my head no.

"Then what is it? You know what? Let me pull it out." said Luma.

She went to Cruz and was about to uncover the blanket.

I stopped her. "Don't! If you pull it out, you'll see scary shit!" 

"Language Pichu!" yelled Popo.

Luma ignored me and pull out the blanket, my friends gasped.

Cruz said, "Hey kids." 

This cause my friends to stare at me with shocked eyes. 

Nana said, "Pichu... What is this thing?" sounding scared.

Kirby yelled, "AH SKELETON!" As he runs to the window and smashes into it.

Luma said in anger, "Again with the window breaking! I had to catch smashers 78 times a week!"

I had a sad look on my face.

R.O.B said, "Pichu, how and where did you get a skeleton at?"

"And why is it wearing mariachi clothing?" said Pit.

I said sadly, "I'm sorry guys, I just had to bring a skeleton to Smash Bros because I always felt like I was getting beat up every day, so I summoned him from the underworld in the summon room."

My friends gasped again.

Lucas said, "W-we weren't supposed to go to the summoning room! Shit! Shit! Shit! We will get in trouble!" Sounding panicked.

Kirby (who was on Luma after what happened) said, "Don't worry guys, we won't get in trouble trust me, Lucas, plus we can just summon back where he came from."

I got in front of Cruz. "Please don't take him away from me, he's my friend."

My friends gasped once more.

Cruz said sounding surprised, "M-me? As your friend?"

I look up at him and hugged his leg.

Kirby aww'd and so did my friends.

"Who says I was going anywhere? All I wanted to do id explore Smash Bros." said Cruz.

"Well, I can give you a tour around Smash Bros sir." said Kirby. "And tell me your name, so I know,"

"Well my name is Ernesto de la Cruz, but you can call me Cruz if you want to," said Cruz.

Kirby's eyes lid up wide open. "Ernesto de la Cruz? The famous musician? How are you alive? Shouldn't you be dead?" 

Oh Kirby, you ask so many questions. 

"I will tell you later, now are you going to show me around now?" said Cruz.

Kirby took his hand and went to show him around. I know Kirby can tour him well, Kirby told me that no one saw him when he was touring some businessman around Smash Bros.

20 minutes later 

After a long time waiting, Kirby returned with Cruz. 

Toon Link went up to Kirby. "So, how did it go?"

Kirby replied, "It went good, I showed him everywhere around Smash Bros, now Cruz, can you tell us why are you still alive but as a skeleton?"

Cruz sat on my bed while I and my friends sit on the floor. "Ok, since Kirby suggested to ask why am I still alive, I will talk about it." 

My friends clapped. 

"Alright, after when I died, I was in a beautiful land called the Land Of The Dead. I was shocked at first, but after about maybe 6 or 9 days, I felt like my old self again but skinless, any questions?" 

My friends raised their hands up. Cruz picked R.O.B.

R.O.B said, "How old were you when you died and what year?" 

Good question R.O.B.

Cruz said, "I died when I was 46 years old in 1942."

R.O.B said, "And how did you die?"

Cruz replied, "Getting crushed by a giant bell, more questions."

Cruz picked Toon Link.

Toon Link said, "If you died in 1942, how come you're not 123 years old?"

Cruz responds, "When you die, you don't age anymore. Now I felt like I'm still 46 years old but for my real age is 123 years old."

Cruz picked Luma. 

Luma said, "Are you a musician?"

Cruz said, "Yes I am star girl, I been playing music of all of my life." 

"Can I go please?" I said sound again cute. 

Cruz nodded.

I asked, "Do you have any friends before you die?"

Cruz looked away and looked sad. 

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Cruz! I didn't mean to ask that question-"

I was cut off by Cruz. "It's ok Pichu, I did have a friend, once in my life."

"What's his name? Hope it isn't Grossweiner," said Pit.

"His name was Héctor, he was a great friend to me.... Until he died." said Cruz sounding sad.

"How did he die?" said Mega Man.

"He got poisoned, and got his body burn, I had to watch his body turned into ashes. I-it's upsetting to see my friend go, but that's life."

I almost cried, he had to watch his friend burn.

Kirby said, "W-wait? You can still see him in the Land Of The Dead right?" 

Cruz shook his head no. "He was forgotten, his daughter, Coco, she was the last person to remember him, but she forgot him and he died completely... I don't want to talk about it anymore, it's just sad to me." Cruz was tearing up a little bit.

"Any more questions? Other than that question?" I said trying to move on the subject. 

Out of nowhere a portal appeared on my floor. Cruz got off my bed. "Well, I think it's time for me to leave Smash Bros."

I hold his leg. "Please stay for a little longer Cruz, I-I just don't want you to leave me alone." 

He shook his leg to let me go. "I'm sorry Pichu, but I can't stay here, I had a home and dead fans of my music."

he bends down to me. "Remember this Pichu: Remember me and never forget."

I nodded and he went into the portal back to the underworld. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I cried.

The Ice Climbers went to me. 

Nana hugged me.

Popo said. "Pichu, it's ok to let Cruz go, it's like Cruz had to let go of his friend Héctor."

I cried into Nana's arms.

I can't believe I lost a friend, as I continued to cry.

Kirby said, "Pichu, this is life, the people in your life can't stay with your forever. You had to let them go at some point in life. I had to let go of my parent's supervision to stay at Smash Bros. it was sad, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were always there for me whatever I was sad about me leaving my parents. I am still sad but I'm used to it. Still, my parents visit me on Mondays, but still, I'm sad."

Mega Man said, "Same with Kirby, I didn't want to leave my home, Dr. Thomas was there, and I can't take him with me, now I still talk to Dr. Thomas but in video call. it's life Pichu."

Toon Link went in front of Mega Man. "I was sad to leave my home too, in fact, I was sent here because of chronic mastur-" 

Toon Link was cut off by Young Link covering his mouth, "Don't you fucking dare say that Toonly!"

"Say what?" said Kirby.

Mega Man went up Kirby's ear and whisper to Kirby. 

Kirby was shocked after that. 

"TOON LINK! DON'T SAY THAT AGAIN!" Kirby yelled.

I was about to let go of Nana when the portal to the underworld opened and Cruz came out of the portal. 

A smile appeared on my face and wet to hug Cruz.

"Cruz!" I said as I jumped into his arms, he catches me and hugged me too, we hugged for a few seconds until we pull out of the hug.

I notice that he has a lot of suitcases. I wonder why? 

I questioned Cruz, "Cruz, why are you back? Did you forgot something?"

he shook his head no. "I didn't forget anything, the only thing I forget was a friendship and a stay-in."

I said, "Wait? you don't mean-"

I was cut off by Cruz, "I wanted to live here in Smash Bros with you Pichu, at first I surprised to see a baby mouse and now, I love you Pichu as a friend. Let's start a friendship together shall we?" 

I nodded fast and hugged him.

I let go of the hug and Cruz dropped me down. 

I was about to unpack his things when Jr. came in my room. "Now kiss!" 

I looked at Jr. with an angry look. I am not kissing a 46-year-old skeleton! 

Kirby took out his sword. "YOU SON OF A PERVERT! COME HERE YOU TUPAYA!"

He runs to Jr. and attacks him with his sword. 

My friends cheered for Kirby while I and Cruz looked at the fight, I am happy Cruz is living here.

Maybe sometimes when a friend leaves they can always go back to you. 

This is the best day of my life! I can't wait for me and Cruz explore the world together!

The End


End file.
